Gelman Beats Up Fluttershy106 and Gets Grounded
At the Third Street Playground, Lawson walked up to Gelman, who was upset. Lawson: So, Gelman? Are you okay? Gelman: That self-centred substitute principal Fluttershy106 keeps kicking me out of school and sending me to Mario Enemies School for no reason. Lawson: I feel sorry for you. Worse than that, he keeps suspending Mundy and Skeens for no reason. Why don't you go and confront Fluttershy106 and beat him up? Gelman felt better. Gelman: That's a good idea! I'm going to beat that idiot up! Lawson: Good luck, Gelman! Gelman went off to the office to find Fluttershy106, and he went inside Third Street School. He was walking down the hallway. Gelman: Fluttershy106 is going to get what he deserves! It's payback time! Then he entered the office and he confronted Fluttershy106. Gelman: Fluttershy106, we meet again! Fluttershy106 was annoyed. Me: (angrily) Gelman, what do you want for me now? Gelman: I'm going to beat you up for expelling me for no reason! You can't expel me anymore. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever. From now on, you're leaving me alone. Lawson told me you've been suspending Mundy and Skeens. From now on, you're leaving me, Lawson, Mundy and Skeens alone! Me: What? Gelman: You heard me Fluttershy106! You can't expel me anymore! It's over! And you can't suspending Mundy or Skeens anymore! It's over! Now stand still so I can beat the living tar out of you! Fluttershy106 was feeling horrified. Me: Nononononononononono! Please don't beat me up! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gelman: Too bad! I am going to beat the living tar out of you in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! Gelman charged towards Fluttershy106, yelling. Gelman: (in his TV voice) HAAAAAAAAAAAA! Gelman began to beat up Fluttershy106, and he kept punching him. He punched his mouth hard, and several teeth fell out of Fluttershy106's mouth, he punched his nose by giving him a nosebleed, and then Gelman knocked Fluttershy106 out. Fluttershy106 was hurt and he began to cry. Me: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Owww! OWWWWWWWWWWW! I'm feeling hurt! I feel hurt all over! Hurt all over! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gelman: Hahahahahahahahahaha! That's what you get for expelling me and sending me to Mario Enemies School and suspending Mundy and Skeens for no reason! Just then, Principal Prickly stepped in, and he was furious. Principal Prickly: Gelman, what are you doing in my office now?! And why is Fluttershy106 on the floor, crying. Gelman: Um, um, um... I beat up Fluttershy106 because he keeps expelling me and sending to Mario Enemies School and suspending Mundy and Skeens for no reason. Principal Prickly was shocked, and he turned furious. Principal Prickly: (Scary voice) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Gelman, how dare you beat up Fluttershy106?! This is a very serious situation. A very serious situation indeed. You don't ever beat up the substitute principal at school, you see beating up the substitute principal undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. That's it, you're suspended for ten days! Go home right now! Then Gelman went home in disgrace. (We see Gelman's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Gelman's dad: (Scary voice) Gelman, Gelman, Gelman, get over here right now! Back home, Gelman's parents scolded Gelman. Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you beat up Fluttershy106?! You know that is unacceptable! Gelman: But mum and dad, he keeps expelling me and sending me Mario Enemies School and suspending Mundy and Skeens for no reason. That's why I have to beat him up, and he'll become another victim to me like Gus Griswald. Gelman's mum: You know you should be ashamed of yourself. Fluttershy106 is covered in bruises and he has to go to the hospital because of you. Principal Prickly has to find another substitute principal such as someone like Dr Slicer. Gelman: Dr Slicer?! Oh, come on! You must be joking! Gelman's mum: Dr Slicer is a very busy principal and he's a school administrator. He'll make sure you behave better when you see him in the office. He'll discipline you more. Gelman's dad: That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded until Dr Slicer arrives as a new subsitute principal?! Go to your room now! Gelman went to his room, crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Joey as Gelman Eric as Lawson Steven as Me Wiseguy as Principal Prickly Simon as Gelman's dad Belle as Gelman's mum Scary voice as Principal Prickly's angry voice and Gelman's dad's angry voice Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff